mine
by gramrabbit
Summary: What is Harper going to do without Alex all summer?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place

This is my first story EVER so I hope you enjoy it.

Harper looked at herself in the mirror while combing her hair, she had no idea what she was going to do all summer with out her best friend around, life was pretty much dull when ever Alex wasn't around. She couldn't very well ask her stay what kind of friend she would be if she asked Alex to give a trip to Europe for her. Instead she would spend the summer helping out Mrs. and Mr. Russo at the substation for the summer it was generous of them to give her a second chance. Although she had suspected that they need her more than she needed the job since both Max and Alex would be gone for a few months visiting some Mr. Russo's family, the only true plus side about the summer was the fact that Justin decided to take a college English course at the local university instead of joining his siblings on their trip.

"Well I guess this is it," she gave herself one last look in the mirror.

She had let her mother know that she was going to Alex and Max's Farwell party and that she wouldn't be back late. The party was going to be a few of their classmates from school Alex's parents had closed the substation down for the night so they could have some friends over. Once Harper arrived she notice that this wasn't just some small get together this was actually full blown party, as she continued into the restaurant nervously, she found herself thinking she had no idea that Alex had known that many people of course there are few of the obvious people who you would expect to show but that made up a third of the party. She spotted Alex and quickly made her way to her.

"Alex who are all of these people?"

"Ah I don't know actually they all just sort of showed up"

"Are your parents going to be okay with this?"

"Oh Harper … They said I can have a few people over."

' a few people,' she thought to herself 'this is more than a few people' Harper decided to shrug it off it was Alex's night typically she would bug Alex about it but tonight she wanted to hang out with her friend.

A couple of Hours passed by and Harper barely got to talk to Alex during her time there Alex seemed too busy talking to some of the more attractive male quests that where in a few of there classes. Every so often she would see Justin but he was talking to a few friends of his, she was trying her hardest to resist the urge to go and talk to him, Harper was really working on not being so weird around Justin. She was practically spend the summer at the Russo's last thing she need was to get a head start on getting on Justin's nerves. It felt as if she didn't really have any control over how she behaved sometimes around Justin, especially times when he looked really handsome like he did tonight. Maybe she should just give up any hopes of ever being with Justin she thought to herself as she walked over to grab a cup of punch and snacks, he only saw her as nothing more than his kid sister's best friend and friend.

"Hey nice outfit Harper," Harper heard a male voice from behind her.

She turned to see who it was the voice wasn't a familiar one. The voice belonged to guy from there biology class "thanks Eric, it has sort of European theme" she tugged at shirt to display it.

"Yeah I saw that, it looks pretty cool," His statement seemed to be sincere. Typically people would not say something like that about her clothing.

"So Harper, you having a good time?" he asked as he poured himself a drink.

"Not really Alex is spending more time with them" she pointed in Alex direction "Than with me"

"Well can you really blame her?" he said.

"I guess not" of course if she suddenly had the attention of some of the cuter guys of their year crowding about her she probably ignore Alex too.

"How about you, are you having a good time?" she asked trying not to be rude given that he had been polite enough to come and talk to her. In a way he was sort of doing her a favor he distracting her from both Alex and Justin.

"Eh… well yeah sort of, I don't know Alex well enough so I sort of feel like I am crashing. I'm here more for my friend he's talking to Alex right now"

"You're here for moral support?" that sounded really weird coming from a guy Harper thought to herself.

"Well I wouldn't put that way but I guess so, just don't say anything to Alex but my friend Robert has liked her for a while now. I guess he just wanted to spend some time with her before she left and apparently he is not the only one." He gestured with his drink in his hand in Alex's direction where she was talking to a few people.

"That's really nice that you're here for your friend, Eric." Harper said sincerely.

"Well Harper I am a nice guy," he said with an almost arrogant tone as they were both leaning against a wall near the snack counter looking out into the crowd teenagers. Justin caught Harper's eye and Justin sort of glanced in Harpers direction, she quickly turned to Eric as if he said something.

"You like him don't you?" Eric said as she turned to him "why don't you go talk to him?"

"How did you know that?" Harper asked

"Who doesn't know you like Justin Russo?" Eric said. 'Well that is true' she thought.

"You see unlike your friend over there I really can't keep my composure around Justin sometimes." 'Why was she telling him this?' she thought to herself. "My voice starts to get frantic and loud sometimes. Sometimes I make awkward faces almost weird." She looked a little tense at this last bet of information she divulged to Eric.

"Oh… well then maybe you shouldn't go talk to him, for your own good." He said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Thanks," she said meekly. She stood there quietly next to Eric for what felt like forever, every so often she looked around to the shop for either Justin or Alex. Alex would either be dance or talking to some guy. Justin seemed to be consistently chatting with his friends but every once in a while he'd look in Harper direction. 'Maybe I am making Justin feel little paranoid' she thought.

"Hey instead of both of us just standing around waiting on our friends why don't we dance… you up for that?" Eric proposed.

This question sort of took her by surprised.

"Come on just as friends that's all nothing else" he said, as if sort of sensed her uneasiness.

"I am not very good dancer" she said honestly

"Neither am I, so who cares?" he said

"..O-okay"

"Great lets go" he dragged her to the dance area luckily the music was mostly fast paced. She was now actually having a good time with Eric he really seemed like a nice guy who she could obliviously talk to and for some reason he felt sort of familiar to her. A slow song played and people began to come closer together to dance as the music began to play it sort of made her nervous.

"Harper, do you want to sit this one out?" Eric asked

"well" she thought about but sudden saw Alex was now slow dancing with Robert and for some reason she couldn't see Justin around anywhere on the shop. "No let's just dance"

"Okay" Eric seemed a little surprised and took both of Harpers hands in his and they step closer to her and he placed her hand on his shoulders and then his hands at her waist.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"Oh yeah its fine," She responded back.

"So," Eric started off as to break the awkward silences "What are your planes this summer?"

"Well since both Alex and Max will be gone this summer Mr. and Mrs. Russo are going to be a little short handed so I'll be working here. Hopefully I make enough money to start saving on getting a car"

"Really that's cool, I am sort of doing the same thing except I'll be working in a bookstore a few blocks from here, hey maybe I'll stop by some time to have lunch"

"Be forewarned I am a little clumsy"

"Really? You know I hadn't heard that" he said in a sort sarcastic tone.

"So I am that clumsy, huh?" she said and sort of laughed.

"It is not a secret" 'that was true basically everyone school knew that she was balance-lly challenged.

A few more dances later and both Robert and Eric had to leave. As Harper was about to say goodbye to Eric and thank him for sticking with her the whole night; Eric interrupted her.

"Thanks for hanging with me Harper; you saved me from being bored all night." Eric said with an actual grateful look in his eye. He leaned closer to Harper's face and spoke into her ear "Hey Harper don't give up on Justin just yet he was kind of starring at us when we were dancing."

'Why would he saying something like that,' she thought to herself.

"Trust me," he said as he pulled away. Eric walked over to Alex and Max to say goodbye and proceeded to leave with Robert. By that point in the evening basically all the quests had already left. Mr. and Mrs. Russo came down to start picking up with Alex, Max, Justin, and Harper.

"Max get to bed you have to be up early tomorrow" Mrs. Russo commanded

"But mom that's not far" Alex whined

"Alex your brother needs to sleep I won't wake him in time if he stays up any later..." she said with a stern tone as she began to look at the state of the room. "Oh Harper your still here?! You should get home"

"Its okay Mrs. Russo I want to stay and help out that way Alex could get to sleep sooner" "Harper aren't you sweet, you know what why don't Alex and Justin walk you home that way your not by yourself."

"If its okay with them, I am fine with it." She said calmly.

"Its fine mom we can walk her home," Justin chimed in.

Mr. and Mrs. Russo took most of the serving dishes and any excess food back upstairs.

"So… Harper now that my parents are gone _who_ was that boy I saw you with tonight? He was kind of cute" Alex asked eagerly almost hovering about Harper. Suddenly Justin became a little more attentive while picking up trash.

"Oh … That was Eric. He is just a guy from my biology class. He was nice enough to hangout with me tonight since my best friend was too busy to fit me in," Said Harper.

"Aw Harper I am really sorry ….do you forgive me?" Alex asked pleadingly after a moment of Alex clutching onto Harper's arm did she respond.

"Of course I will Alex… oh I forgot I made you a present." Harper quickly ran into the kitchen area where she had stashed her gift.

"Here you go Alex" she handed the gift to her best friend.

Alex pulled A wool red sweater with different little knitted monuments found throw Europe.

"Wow Harper I love it," Alex said with a sort fake excited tone.

"You hate it."

"No … Harper I love it!" Alex said a little more honestly.

"Really?"

"Yeah of course I do, I am going to miss you Harper." Alex came in for a hug.

"Me too Alex"

"If you ladies are done having your little moment I think you will see we are done." Alex look around the room a little bewildered

"Justin did you just use magic?!" she asked.

"Yes it's been a long night …. I don't think mom and dad will mind at least I hope not." He said as Alex yawned.

"Alex why don't you go ahead and sleep you . tell mom and dad that I'll walk Harper home."

"Really?" Alex was a bit surprised that her older brother would even offer to a walk Harper by himself given their history. She quickly turned to Harper,"is that okay Harper?"

"Yeah Alex its fine I am not the one with an early flight in the morning."

"Let me just grab my jacket and keys" Justin sort of bolted up the stairs. Harper hugged her best friend goodbye and started to walk out the entrance. Was Justin really going to walk her home on a dark and starry night? She thought as she looked at the full moon.

"You ready?"

"YEAH …." 'Easy Harper be calm down don't freak him out' "sorry you just… spooked me a bit."

"Oh ... I am sorry I didn't mean to I thought you heard me coming" he said as he adjusted his collar to his jacket.

God he was even more handsome under the moonlight.

"Uh… I was looking at the moon" she stammered

"Oh ... so you ready?"

"s-sure." She anxiously walked in silence with Justin half way to her house she decided to break the silence "so did you have fun at the party?"

"Nah ... it wasn't my type of party, you seemed to have fun though," the tone in his voice had a sudden change in the end of that sentence.

"Yeah I had a good time," 'had he really took notice of her' "I never really danced before but it was fun."

"So that guy Alex saw you with, are you friends?" he sort of asked hesitantly

"No I just sort of know him from class that's all"

"Oh… you know if you were bored you could have just sat with me and my friends. I mean it would have been okay I feel bad you were forced to talk to a stranger all night at Alex's farewell party.

"It's okay I liked getting to know Eric, he's a pretty nice guy," 'that and I would have probably embarrassed myself with your friends around' she thought.

"Oh … so do you plan on seeing him again?" he asked

"I really don't know … maybe," 'he did say he'd stop by the shop sometime' she thought.

Then there was the awkward silence again as they approached her building.

"Well good night Harper," she sort of waved at him.

"Goodnight Justin" she could help but think that there was a little something odd with Justin's behavior on her way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I am still trying to figure out how to correct the errors for the first chapter. I am new to uploading stories. It will probably be a while till I can load chapter 3. Also I wanted try to make this story a bit of a darker one lets see if I can achieve that. Another note I notice I am not very good at putting magic into the story so I'll try my best. Let me know what you think I appreciate the criticism.

Two weeks into the summer and she found herself completely bored without Alex around the only highlight of her day was work. Justin hadn't started his English class yet so she worked with him in the afternoon, but all this time together did help her muster up the courage to ask him out or anything. She wanted to see if he'd go to a comic convention with her, her thoughts wandered to her memories of the last time she went Popcon. It really was an exciting day, it was the day she had discovered that Alex, Justin, and Max where wizards. Not only that but she got to fly, that was pretty awesome. As she Justin closes down for the evening she decided ask him to go with her since the comcon was going happen the following day.

"Hey Justin," she said

"What's up?" he stop putting chairs up on the table

"Are you free after work tomorrow?"

He looked a little unsure of how to respond

"Yeah …Why?"

"There going to be a comcon. Downtown tomorrow and I wanted to see if you wanted to come with me?"

"Really I didn't know there was a comic convention in town tomorrow?" he paused to consider it for a while "yeah that sounds fun Harper, Hey you think I could sell some of my action figures there?"

"I pretty sure you can, but I think you have to pay for permit for a booth or something"

"Setting at booth will suck the fun out the event."

********************************************

Justin was a little nervous about going to the comic con. With Harper, he didn't want to give her the wrong signs. Truthfully he really didn't know what he thought of her at the moment, something sparked in him that night he walked her home he was sort of angry with her. He figured that it may have been jealousy, Justin could be dense sometimes but this feeling hit him hard, she spent the whole evening with that guy Eric completely ignore him. Not once did she even bother to speak to him. Since that evening he has been trying to figure out why he had felt that way. There was nothing truly wrong with Harper she was smart, interesting, and in way she was really pretty. It was just that Harper was a bit weird at times almost creepy she had to be if she was truly Alex best friend. He came to the conclusion that Harper could only be his friends. He and Alex had always tried to keep their lives separate, it was bad enough that Harper was his friend if he started dating her Alex would have cow then sheep, pig, and a duck. She was a close friend to him and honestly his closest female friend he has ever had so perhaps those feelings of jealousy were simply him not wanting to share.

"Five O'clock Harper its our quitting time" fifteen minutes had past by once they got ready to leave straight from work to the comic convention they mutually agreed no costumes this time, they didn't want weird stares on the subway.

"So Harper what do you want to do first I printed out a schedule of the events for at the convention."

"So did I" she said with sort of a grin on her face.

The both laughed a little

"So seriously what do you want to do first?"

" well we sort of missed some of the costumes contest that I wanted see but there still a few I can catch" she said "But there are going to be some short skits, signings, and anime previews that I would not mind going to how about you ?"

"Well that sounds cool to me I just want hit some the merchandise booths."

They arrived at there stop. They got to ground level and made their way through the streets, once they arrived and then stood in amazement.

"Whoa" they side in unison. There were a lot more people there than they had anticipated especially since was almost coming to a close for the day.

They made the most of there four hours as they possibly could, Justin sold and bought action figures, Harper got autographs of her favorite authors and heroines and some great costume ideas from people at the convention. They sat next to each other on there way home, both where exhausted it had been a long day. Harper causally made conversation with Justin about what were some of her favorite comic books and why. She surprised at how clam she had been around Justin all day, not once had she klutz out or made any awkward remarks, maybe working with him all day was actually doing her some good.

"It's pretty good story line, but the drawing for it has changed over the past year it gets kind of irritating to read." Her stomach growled as she finished her sentence

"Yeah I get what you mean, it's like there is too much going on in the page" he turned towards her as they walked "Did you eat anything at the convention Harper?" he asked a bit concerned

"Nope, I was a little to busy doing other stuff besides I can just eat at home"

"Why don't you come back to station and I can make us some meatball subs"

"I can just eat at home Justin really, besides won't you get in trouble?"

"What for eating? My dad does it all the time besides I am a little hungry myself and a meatball sub sounds pretty good," He lifted his eyebrows.

"Okay" as she walked she began to think that night was pretty fun once she put her feelings for Justin aside.

They quietly made their way into the substation, it was dark and Justin didn't want to alarm his parents. Harper however wasn't helping she kept bumping into things making noise, Justin took hold of her hand to guide her and tried to get to the nearest light switch after that. Her hand seemed a little small within his, but it felt sort nice simply holding her hand.

"Justin …. Justin are you sure this is okay?!" Harper whispered really loudly.

"Trust me it is fine" said in a regular volume.

Justin went into the kitchen and quickly went to work Harper followed and helped him out.

"Hey, Justin can I ask you question?"

"That depends on what the question is," he said as he began to take a bit of his sandwich.

"How come you choose to go to school instead of going to Europe with Max and Alex?"

"Well …" he said with a mouthful of food as put his hand as if to tell her to give him a moment. "I don't really like my cousins so much, they sort of get on my nerves. You think I get annoyed with Alex you should see how annoyed I get when I am around them, they are ten times worse than Alex and to make things worse their sort of snobs"

"Oh… but if there so annoying why does Alex like them?"

" they like her more than they like me so they don't really show their true colors around her… to put it shortly I'd rather spend the summer trying to get ahead on my college credits than spend it with those nimrods"

"Are you nervous about school?"

"Not really I have done it before it should be no problem it's just an English writing class it should be fun… What are your plans this summer Harper?" Justin felt he shouldn't keep the conversation totally one sided.

"My main plan was to make money so I could eventually buy a car"

"That's cool," He spoke in between bites "you know my mom said you have been a pretty big help at the station."

She sort felt proud of herself, it meant her clumsiness was fading. Justin prepared to walk her home, before switch off the lights at the entrance he noticed something on Harper face.

"You have something right here" he leaned forward and gently smeared it off with his hand. Harper nearly held her breath when notice that Justin's face was so close to hers and felt his hand upon her face. Justin caught himself and quickly removed his hand "well… we better go" he said with a nervous sort of tone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, or The Time Machine, Lord of the Rings and Ender's Game and Asimov.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, also thanks to MidnightzStorm for offering to be a beta reader I'll let you know. So I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think, I am trying my best not make spelling mistakes. **

Two weeks had past by and Justin had already started school he was busy but he and Harper sort of hung out on a regular basis. Every Thursday or Friday were nights that they both typically had off they went to a few movies, art exhibits, and comic shops it was New York in the summer so there was always something to do. Justin was having fun; Harper had become one of his closets friends and for some reason all of his other friends had apparently fallen off the face of the planet. However, the few friends that managed to stay in touch started to give him a hard time about it but he really didn't care. He and Harper were just friends so long as she understood that he was cool, plus she wasn't acting like creepy Harper anymore and that was a sort of an added bonus. It was Saturday morning he started opening up shop for his parents the morning prep was always the easiest part of the workday it was clam compared to the rest of the day.

"Sorry I am late Justin" Harper said sleepily as she entered the restaurant.

"Morning Harper" He said with almost a cheery voice "Hey can you start setting up the tables"

"Yeah of course"

It was sort of a slow day for the restaurant Justin spent his time at the register reading his novel for his paper. He looked up at the entrance when he heard the sound of someone walking into the entrance, it was a group of people some of them looked familiar they went to his school, but one stuck out in particular Justin couldn't place it.

He walked up to the table greeted everyone and took orders and sent their orders to the kitchen.

Harper read the ticket and help prepared their food, she walked the order to the table so Justin could continue to read his book. After serving them she realized Eric had been among them.

"Hey Eric" she said

"Hi Harper, how are you?"

"I have been doing good… well if you need anything else let me know" Harper didn't want to interrupt their meal. She walked away toward the register counter where Justin had been.

"Friends of your?" Justin asked.

"I only know Eric" she responded she began to stuff napkins into some empty dispensers as she did this Eric decided to walked up to counter.

"Can I help you with anything?" Justin asked promptly.

"Oh no, I just came up to talk to Harper," He pointed in her direction.

"Oh" was all Justin had said, he had finally realize why Eric seemed familiar to him, he had been the guy that danced with Harper.

"So what have you been up to Harper, do anything exciting?"

"Nothing much, I been to a few places, a few movies," she sort of glanced in Justin direction.

"Yeah same here, you know I was kind of hoping you would come by and visit me at the bookstore. It gets kind of boring there and none of these guys will come visit me." He nudged in the direction of his friends.

"Yeah they don't seem like the book types" she peered over Eric's shoulder.

"Yeah but you do so that was more of the reason I had expected to see you around" said a little disappointed.

Justin started to feel a little angry and uncomfortable standing there as if he was eavesdropping or something.

"Hey what are you doing next Saturday day night?"

"As of right now nothing" she answered sincerely

"Cool a couple of my other friends and I are going to Observatory that night at the university you want to come, if we are lucky and it clear it'll be a great stargazing night," Eric said eagerly.

"You know I would really like that I actually really like astronomy," she said.

"I know," he said a little modestly.

Harper however didn't remember ever telling Eric that so she was curious at his response.  
Justin on the other hand started feel his temperature rise a bit and decided it would be best if went in to the kitchen to help his father prepare a pick-up order.

"So what do you say?"

Harper was a little unsure about hanging out with Eric, he seemed like a nice guy but she barely knew him. However, she couldn't latch herself to Justin all summer long she really wouldn't mind it but eventually Justin would get tired of her hanging around him all the time.

"Okay, you know that sounds pretty fun." She said hesitatingly at that moment Justin walked back into the kitchen area.

"So?" Eric leaned in a bit more closely to Harper "what's up with you two?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you guys dating?" he said bluntly.

"No… we hung out a couple of times but they weren't dates… Trust me Eric; Justin does not like me at all in that way… besides why do you care if I date Justin?" at that moment she realized that last bit sounded a little rude. "I am sorry Eric I wasn't trying to be mean or anything."

"No, its okay Harper … I just feel that you're a nice person that's all. Nice people deserve to get what they want."

'Who is this guy' she thought to herself he was unlike any other high school guy she had ever met.

"Okay … well give me your phone number and I'll give you a call and we'll make planes on how to meet up"

Justin peered over to the register counter and noted that Harper and scribbled something on to a napkin and handed it over to Eric, which he had pocketed. Justin kept minimal conversation with Harper till closing. While he swept the floor he kept trying to convince himself that all felt was over protective of Harper, how much had she really known about this Eric guy? She claimed she barely knew. He often got over protective over Alex but she is stubborn so his efforts to lookout for her are often wasted, after the eighth grade he just gave up. He decided not butt in, besides she hadn't really done anything wrong so there was no reason to give her the cold shoulder or any lectures. It bothered him, oh did it bother him.

"So uh… pretty slow day. Don't you think?" he said with his eyes still focused on whatever dirt there was on the ground.

"Yeah, it picked up midday, did you see that group of ladies who came in about quarter five one of them carried this pretty nifty hand made tote. I kind of want to make my own now… I think I'll put an owl." She said and was lost in thought of how else she would decorate her tote.

"Really I didn't notice … so it must have been nice to see your friend you haven't really hung out with anyone other than me. You guys make plans?" he cringed internally 'smooth transition Justin' he thought to himself.

So she was being a burden to him, she thought why would he point out the obvious like that, was he trying to throw hints in her direction.

"Ah … sort of, well Eric wanted to know if I wanted to go to an observatory Saturday."

"That's sounds fun ... it almost sounds like a date." He mentally slapped himself when that last part slipped out of mouth now he sounded like he was prying for information.

"It not a date he was going out with a couple of his friends and just decided to invite me to."

It didn't really relieve Justin hearing any of this he just decided to drop it.

A few days past and Justin eventually got back to his normal self working on English papers, reading, working at the shop, and he had made plans with Harper to go to silent film double feature in the park for their Thursday hangout night. Once they got off work they made there way over to the park, it was dark and night sky was actually pretty clear for the city night, Harper sort of walked close to Justin as they went to the park, hoping Justin really wouldn't mind, and he hadn't actually he felt comfortable with Harper so close in proximity to him. He was tempted to take her hand in his. They had arrived early enough that got a pretty decent spot by a tree. The movies were pretty good but as time went on Justin started to feel tired and started to doze off halfway trough the second feature he'd fallen asleep. Harper watched him as he made his slow decent to the ground, she wonder if was okay to wake him. Then she just continued to watch him as he slept, 'keep it together Harper if suddenly wakes up and see you watch…' at that moment Justin made a jerk motion and woke himself up.

"Harper did I fall asleep?" he asked drowsily.

"Uh… yeah"

"Harper were you watching me sleep?" he sounded a little concern.

"Yeah… but let me explain. I didn't know how to wake you or if I should even wake you at all. You seemed a little tired. So you just caught me while I was thinking it over. I swear I wasn't watching you sleep in the creepy way that I did that one time." 'Why am I not shutting up' she thought.

"It's okay Harper I get it."

"Do you want to go home?" she asked.

"You know I think we should."

As they walked home city streets seemed to be a little less friendly than they had been earlier in the evening. It was creepy atmosphere as they walked home, they started to walk close to one another as if afraid that something or someone may sneak up on them; After all they were just two defenseless teenagers. They got to Harper's house but she felt guilty letting Justin walk the reminder of the way home by himself.

"Justin do you want to come in and maybe call your dad" Justin sort of perked up at the suggestion

"Thanks Harper"

Moments later Justin was sitting in Harper's living room using his cell, "Hey… dad can you pick me up? At Harper's … yes I know it's late … I don't have the remote and I can't teleport without my wand…I didn't want to lose it … It doesn't seem safe walking the rest of the way by myself… I am not scared ….okay maybe a little scared" he sort of whispered this last bit.

"Justin you can stay the night if your dad can't pick you up, ask if you can stay the night, you could sleep in the spare room"

"Uh…Harper said I can stay the night if I want… in their spare room… no dad I swear….my dad wants talk to you"

Harper was a little surprised

"H-hello Mr. Russo"

"Harper I don't feel comfortable with Justin stay over, but I can't really pick him up right now. Are you sure it okay with your mom if he stays?"

"Mr. Russo it fine with my mom"

"Well thank you Harper for putting him up for tonight, Justin is usually okay with walking home at night"

"No its totally fine that Justin stays, and to be fare it was pretty creepy outside it almost felt like something was following us" at this Mr. Russo was silent for a moment.

"Thank you again Harper and thank your mother for me"

"Your welcome Mr. Russo and see you Saturday" she handed the phone back to Justin.

"Dad… dad of course I will … it just did… I don't know if there was…okay… good night dad"

Justin turned to Harper "You know I think you may have worried my dad with the whole 'someone may have been following us bit'"

"It did feel like that didn't it?" she asked Justin merely shrugged a response. Harper quickly locked the front door and turned on a few of the lights in the living room and kitchen on.

"So let me show you the room, follow me" she walked further into the living room until she hit the stairs. They walked up the stairs up to the second floor. "The two rooms on the left are mine and my mothers and these doors on the right are the guest room and bathroom. My mom should be home later." Justin felt mildly uncomfortable with this added fact.

"Harper, are sure it is okay with your mom that I stay here, maybe you should call her."

"Justin its fine, mom really doesn't care …trust me." She lead him into the room, it had two very large book shelves that were fully stocked, desk with an unfinished puzzle and a model plane on it, bed, a chest, closet, and few other pieces of furniture.

"So this is it … I don't really have anything for you to sleep in, I am sorry"

"It's okay Harper I think I'll be fine," he said almost tense.

"Okay, well I guess I'll let you sleep then …oh and Justin in the bath room there are a few brand new tooth brushes in the first drawer you can have one if you want" 'Justin was staying at her house she almost could believe it' she thought as she walk towards the door.

"Uh thanks again" Justin said as Harper was about to close the door behind her.

"No Problem."

Harper walked slowly towards here room she was excited that Justin was staying the night; it would be a miracle if she actually fall asleep tonight. She started fantasize about what their morning would be like, maybe they could have breakfast together before Justin left. She began to picture what Justin morning look would be like, she cringed with her barely containable excitement. She would have to force herself to sleep tonight. Harper grabbed her pj's with the ice cream cones on them, and started to prepare to go to bed. Justin on the other hand was surprisingly no longer sleepy; he looked around the room and was starting to feel really odd about the whole situation. He walked over to restroom and began to brush his teeth. He then walked back to what was his room and started to take off his shirt and paints and got into bed. The bed was comfortable but it was foreign to him he got up and started to pace around the room he looked at the shelves. There had to be over one or two hundred books in the room. Most were fantasy and science fiction, some books that he recognized like The Time Machine, Lord of the Rings, Enders Game, and almost anything written by Asimov, he looked through a few 'maybe this will help me sleep' he thought. He grabbed a couple and he noticed a book at the bottom of one the shelves that stood out more than any of the others. It wasn't actually book but a photo album. He couldn't help himself but to look at it. It was a family album; he flipped through the pages of pictures of birthday parties, Christmas', Thanksgivings, and other rare moments. He stopped every so often when he got to pictures of Harper. He finally came across a family portrait of Harper's family, it was little Harper and her parents but there was someone else in the photo a boy that Justin had never met before. The boy looked very much like Harper and almost the same age as she was in the photo. 'Could Harper have a brother?' he thought 'no one ever mention it… Harper doesn't ever mention her family.' Justin Began to look around the room the room could have been a boy's room. At that moment he started to feel that eerie feeling again as if there was someone watching him, maybe he was just being too nosy, and as a result he started to feel uncomfortable. He decided to put the album back on the shelf and read a little before sleeping.


End file.
